Batman's Bedtime Story
by ForeverRobin
Summary: Bruce and Diana daughter learns a lesson and spends some quality time with her father at bedtime.


"Beep Beep, Move out the way Superman." Emma Wayne cried as she grabbed her black Batmoblie convertible toy with her favorite Batman action figure in it and slammed the car into her Superman doll pinning him under the car. "Oh no!" she said in a high squeaky voice. "Superman is under the car what do we do?".

"Well I think we need to get you to bed before Superman gets out of there" interrupted a voice. Emma looked up to see her father leaning on the doorway of the playroom with his arms crossed and smiling.

"Why are you smiling Daddy?" He smirked at her. "Because it's that time again." "What do you mean it's that time again?". Bruce just laughed out loud, Emma could sometime be so funny. "It's bedtime Emma." "Aww, do I have to Daddy?" Bruce smirked at the puppy face Emma was giving to him trying to fall under her "spell", well not this time. "You're going to have to sweetie. Besides Amazons grow at night so they can be big and strong." He paused and added "Don't you want that angel?". Her lower lip quivered "But I'm not even tired yet Daddy and the sun is still up so it's not actually dark yet" she said a matter-of-factly. "It's 8:56 on my time" looking at his watch.

"Oh Daddy please it's only sunset" she groaned. "Emma I don't have for this, I have some unfinished business to attend to-" "Like what?" she asked doubtfully at the same time crossing her arms. That look reminded him of Diana's look on him whenever he denied of doing anything wrong and thought he was lying.

"Well..." Bruce fumbled with the words of what to say. He was about to say something back when Diana popped her head in to the playroom noticing her daughter she smiled and stepped fully into the doorway to pick her up then looking up at Bruce she asked

"Where have you been when I was calling you?" "I was trying to get Emma to bed but-" "Bed? "She asked with one eyebrow up she asked "Don't you think she needs a bath first?". Upon hearing the word bath Emma began to struggle with resistance in effort to try to get away from Diana but has had a very tight grip on the youngster. Even as a baby Emma hated baths. Why, even Alfred could remember the times he had heard Emma screaming just because she was about to sit in a tub of hot water. At first Bruce thought she had a Aquaphobia, the fear of water but as she grew older she began crying less but that left a scar in it's place.

"No bath Mommy, No bath" she said in a whiny voice. A look of worry spread across Bruce's face. "But honeys don't you what to play with all your tub toys?" "Well maybe" she replied. Diana began walk silently and slowly toward the bathroom and holding Emma at the same time trying to distract her. Looking back at Bruce she winked and smiled at Bruce as she walked away half listening to Emma's reasons for not taking a bath. "Have fun" he mouthed knowing all the troubles she was going to have.

"Okay Emma ready to turn out the lights?" Bruce asked tucking her into bed. "Yes". But paused. "But before I go to bed I may need to have a glass of water. Can I get one?".

"Fine go on ahead but hurry back". Bruce always wanted to be on time for Gotham and even had a schedule and it was already 9:23. Time to patrol. Jumping with glee Emma practically jumped off her bed and ran her way downstairs. "She really has to stop running like that" Bruce muttered to himself. After a few minutes she returned back. "I'm back" she said landing on the first step. "Already that fast, all right then goodnight" placing the covers over her and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Umm Daddy" tugging on his shirt to get his attention. "Yes sweetheart" he replied patiently. She had a uneasy look on her face and asked in a whisper "Can you please read me a bedtime story". Bruce just stared at his little girl and she stared at him back.

Bruce knew that Gotham was waiting, and that he would have been there minutes ago, But with his daughter to take care of what was he to do. Then Bruce realized that this was the first night he had read to his little girl. Most other night of bedtime reading was taken care of by Diana whenever he went on patrol but tonight would be a sacrifice.

"Well Daddy please" her voice cutting through his thoughts. Lowering his head he sighed. "Yes we can read a book". Clapping her hands with glee she jumped off the bed and ran to her bookself that was across the room from Bruce.

"Which book should I pick Daddy?"

"Anyone you like to read"

He replied giving a weak smile. "Daddy."

Emma asked slowly walking towards him what's wrong. "Nothing" quickly covering up his disappointment with a smile. But Emma was too smart for that lie. "You have to do your night job don't you?" she said in a sad tone. "Princes-" "No it's okay Daddy you go do your job" she interrupted. "No I'm going to read to you tonight Emma and besides I'm sure the others can do the job for me" referring to Robin and Nightwing.

"Really" she said brightening up.

"Of course and what are we reading tonight" "The Very Hungry Caterpillar" holding up the book. "Alrighty then let's begin." patting his lap for her to sit on. "In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf..."

"Bruce" Diana had called his name for the fifth time. "Where in Hera's name could he be?". Diana had not seen Bruce since she had given Emma her bath. "Where are you" she shouted in frustration.

"Bruce-". A snore interrupted her. Following that sound she traced it to Emma's room. "Since when did Emma snore?" she thought. Entering her daughter's bedroom she stopped at the doorway at what she saw. Bruce on the bed with The Very Hungry Caterpillar on his chest snoring away while Emma had her thumb in her mouth and was sleepily soundly with Bruce as her pillow.

"Well by Zeus's beard."

Walking over to them she took one of Emma quilts she got as a baby shower present from the Amazons and covered both Emma and Bruce with the blanket and first planting a kiss on Emma's forehead then a soft kiss on the lips for Bruce. Bruce with one half of eyes open he smiled at her and whispered "Goodnight" as she silently sneaked away.

* * *

**A/N: This story contains an OC character that I created. Hope you enjoyed it... ;) **


End file.
